Aircraft typically comprise movable flight control surfaces that are deployed, retracted and/or deflected during operation of such aircraft. Primary control surfaces of fixed-wing aircraft are typically actuated using hydraulic actuators due to their relatively high reliability. Although electromechanical actuators (EMAs) have some operational advantages over hydraulic actuators, EMAs are still not typically used to actuate primary flight controls surfaces of aircraft. One reason for this is that existing EMAs do not provide the same level of reliability as that associated with hydraulic actuators. For example, some existing EMAs may come with a potential risk of mechanical jam which may contribute to the lower level of reliability in comparison with hydraulic actuators.
Improvement is therefore desirable.